


An Act of Patricide

by Sweets_Thief



Series: [K] Project Murder [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - Fandom, K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata is depressed after Homra disbands and Mikoto dies, and he spends a lot of time dwelling on Fushimi. When he comes across someone toxic from Fushimi's past his emotions get the better of him and he ends up going too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Patricide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sub-story for my main fic Dealing with Regicide, which focuses on Munakata/Mikoto. It's an explanation as to why Yata is in Sceptre Four custody in that fic /o/

 

 

With Homra gone and Mikoto dead, Yata found he had a lot of free time to himself. Kusanagi had left for Germany, he had no idea where Anna was and most of the rest of Homra had tried to return to their normal lives. Yata still saw Kamamoto from time to time, but those instances were few and far between. Still living in the bar Homra, Yata wasn’t entirely sure how he made ends meet, or how he even survived day after day.

Especially when Fushimi started texting him. He made it seem like accidents, most of the texts were jumbled words that didn’t make any sense. Sometimes it seemed like Fushimi was sending him texts that belonged on social media, and they just served to piss Yata off. He got the message, Mikoto was gone and Munakata was still alive. Fushimi had picked the “winning side” and all the family values of Homra had died along with Mikoto. It made Yata sick to his stomach when he got the messages so he generally ignored them. He had even tried getting a new number but Fushimi had still found him.

It was why he left his phone behind whenever he went outside. He could escape from Fushimi there. It wasn’t like Yata didn’t miss Fushimi, if he was honest with himself. The days they had spent fighting on opposite sides had been thrilling, their time spent as friends even better. But he was too much to deal with right now. There was still too much raw pain from the betrayal, and Yata was afraid to reach out because he knew Fushimi, he knew the other would just push him away.

Yata shook his head as he walked to clear those thoughts. Thinking about Fushimi made him angry. It was dark out and the streets were mostly clear. Clouds blocked out the moon, but the city was bright with artificial light. Yata hated it. He hadn’t realised how bright and warm Mikoto’s light had been, how natural it was, until it had gone. Tutting, Yata shook his head again.

Glancing up he caught sight of a distinctive hair style and froze. That was Fushimi, surely? He’d never seen anyone else with that hair, except for Fushimi’s dad and he was dead. But… why would Fushimi be here? It wasn’t anywhere near Sceptre Four territory and if he’d been tracking Yata he’d be going the wrong way so… was it possible? Was it actually Fushimi Niki? Yata could have sworn the man died years ago of an illness?

“Yo, Fushimi Niki.” Yata called. If it wasn’t then the man would carry on and if it was well, at least Yata would get some answers.

The man turned and Yata recognised the cold stare of Fushimi’s father, Niki. He looked confused, as if he were trying to place who Yata was, but the penny soon dropped and a grin spread across his face. Yata hated how much he looked like Fushimi.

“Little Misaki-chan,” Niki said, taunting Yata immediately, “You’ve barely changed.”

“You’re looking pretty good for a dead man.” Yata retorted. “What are you doing here?”

“Dead?” Niki questioned, “Ah yes, I’m supposed to be dead aren’t I?” He laughed, “Unfortunately my wife did a poor job on that front.”

“Your wife?” It was Yata’s turn to be confused now, something Niki seemed to relish.

“She attempted to poison me. It would have worked too if I hadn’t figured it out. I gave the drink to Saruhiko, but he stopped accepting things from me a long time before that. My wife wanted me dead for one reason or other, so I faked my death. Went into the ground and gave her what she wanted. And when I got out of my grave I left town. There was nothing for me here anyway.” Niki explained.

“If there’s nothing for you here then why are you back?” Yata asked. He was tense, hand reaching for the baseball bat he kept hidden under his shirt. Niki was a lot like Fushimi, full of surprises, and since Yata didn’t have his enhanced strength and Red Aura anymore he couldn’t be sure he’d win a fight against Niki without help. But Niki generally liked fighting with words, so he should be alright.

“Don’t you think Saruhiko would love to see me again? His dear old dad turning up out of the blue, ready to come back into his life.” Niki laughed. “He thought he was rid of me but… well here I am.”

Yata’s eyes went wide. Niki had come back for the sole purpose of torturing his son. Before his supposed death he had emotionally abused Fushimi, which had probably resulted in the way Fushimi was today. When his father had died Yata knew that Fushimi was glad to finally be rid of him. If Niki walked back into his life now with his controlling habits and superior intellect, it could destroy Fushimi. In that instant all of the texts he had been receiving made sense. When they had been on different sides Fushimi had provoked Yata as best he could so that Yata would pay attention to him. And now that the Red side was gone, he was doing the same, sending nonsense texts in the hope that Yata would reply and give him some attention.  He had to protect Fushimi from this man, no matter what it took.

“I won’t let you get anywhere near him!” Yata snapped.

Niki raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Oh? Last time I checked you and Saruhiko weren’t exactly seeing eye to eye.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Yata growled, “You’ve come here with the express purpose of hurting Saru, and you won’t get there.”

Niki held his hands up and shrugged. “Clearly I won’t get past you.” He laughed. “How about I call Saruhiko right now and mess up your plans.”

Withdrawing a phone Yata watched as he began dialling. Pulling out his baseball bat Yata launched himself at Nikki, catching the older man by surprise just as Fushimi answered the phone. Niki didn’t have a chance to speak before Yata swung the baseball bat into his stomach, sending him to floor.

“Are you going to kill me Misaki-chan?” Niki gasped, coughing and clutching his stomach.

“I’m very tempted.” Yata growled.

“How fitting. You attempt to kill me and when the authorities come for you, Saruhiko is going to see my body and know I came back for him. And that you killed me. Not only is my presence going to destroy him but he’ll never get to see you again, and we all know what that will do to him. Poor Saruhiko. He’s going to lose everything he cares about in one fell swoop. Don’t you care about him at all?”

“ _Misaki?”_ Fushimi’s voice echoed down the end of the phone that Niki had dropped, and Yata only just heard it. He sounded confused, but excited and Yata knew Niki was right. He didn’t have Mikoto and Homra’s protection anymore, if he committed this crime he would have to pay the consequences. But this would protect Fushimi… and he needed this.

Ignoring the voice in his head that told Yata this was a bad idea, Yata brought the bat down again. He remembered how Fushimi had been whenever parents had been brought up in conversation, whenever he had had to go home, the days he had come into school with shadows under his eyes, or his cheeks red and swollen because he had been crying. Yata thought of that, and thought of Fushimi now. He didn’t know where all this clarity was coming from but it was welcome. Fushimi needed some sort of stability, and if Niki was going to destroy the only stability he had Yata knew he had to stop him.

Anger boiled inside him, threatening to overflow. He had lost Totsuka and Mikoto because of the actions of one man, of one King. He would not lose Fushimi because his father was an asshole. Yata couldn’t stop himself, he brought the bat down again and again, slamming it with all his might into Niki. The man soon stopped moving but Yata couldn’t bring himself to stop. Blood was flying, he was drenched in it and he was vaguely aware that Fushimi was still on the phone and shouting him. And still he hit at Niki. To protect Fushimi. To protect himself from ever losing someone precious again. To let out all the anger and sadness he had felt since Mikoto had died.

Yata didn’t notice the presence of Sceptre Four until the bat was stopped mid-swing and he was disarmed. His vision slowly returned to normal and he found himself standing face to face with Munakata Reisi. The Blue King had blood specks on him but he looked calm.

“Saru isn’t here is he?!” Yata shouted.

“Though it would have pleased Fushimi-kun more than anything to come with us he was ordered to remain behind. Please explain yourself, Yata Misaki.” Munakata replied.

“That… that man is Fushimi Niki.” Yata began. He couldn’t look down at the mess he had created, but he definitely did not look like a man anymore. “Saru’s dad. He… was abusive to Saru and he threatened to go back to doing the same thing. He provoked me. I lost control.”

Munakata hummed quietly before adjusting his glasses. “So in other words Fushimi Niki succeeded in abusing his son one last time by convincing his most precious person to kill him, therefore separating them forever.”

“What?” Yata’s eyes went wide and he looked down at his blood stained clothes. Niki had said it himself, should Yata kill him, he’d separated from Fushimi and break him just as badly as if Niki himself had been there. “Fuck!” Yata screamed. He had played right into Niki’s hands. That man had always been too clever for his own good.

“Please calm yourself, Yata-kun.” Munakata requested. “I will have to take you into Sceptre Four custody. And as Fushimi Niki is supposed to dead, I will petition to keep you in Sceptre Four custody while we investigate. And Fushimi-kun shall be able to take watch periods over you.”

Yata looked up in surprise. “You’re going to let him see me? Why?”

Munakata looked Yata in the eyes rather sincerely. “I know exactly what it is like to be kept away from someone you love when there was no other choice. If I can avoid it, I will not put it on another person. Awashima-kun, I shall personally take Yata-kun here to the cells of Sceptre Four. The rest of you are to clear his mess.” Munakata ordered.

“Captain, are you sure?” Awashima asked.

Munakata nodded. “He is not a threat. Please hand me the shackles.”

Awashima did so, but Yata noted she didn’t look happy about it. He accepted the shackles without question and followed Munakata towards one of the Sceptre Four vans. He had really fucked up. If he and Fushimi had stayed close would this have happened? _We are close. Just in a distant way. I want to be close to him, he wants to be close to me, but we just drifted too far apart._

//

Fushimi was waiting by the door when Munakata arrived back with Yata and he couldn’t hide his shock when he saw Yata’s condition. Yata began shaking when he saw him, a mixture of exhaustion.

“Captain… what’s going on?” Fushimi demanded.

“Yata Misaki is under Sceptre Four custody for killing a man. That is all I can tell you for now.” Munakata replied, sweeping past Fushimi and dragging Yata with him. As he passed Yata met Fushimi’s eyes and saw for a moment the old Fushimi in them. There was no snide smirk, no glittering of joy, just shock and confusion.

“You’re not going to tell him who it was are you?” Yata asked Munakata once they were out of earshot.

“Like I said, Fushimi Niki is supposed to be dead. My report is going to reflect that so even if Fushimi hacks it he won’t find out what you did.” Munakata confirmed.

“Am I going to be here for the rest of my life?” Yata asked.

“That depends on the way you behave. Now please, enter this room. I shall tell you when I have confirmed that Sceptre Four can keep custody of you.”

Yata walked inside the cell, wondering in the back of his mind whether this was the same cell that had held Mikoto. Munakata said nothing as he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

“I’ll send someone with a change of clothes.”

With that said he left Yata alone. The shock started to sink in. He had killed Fushimi’s father. He was a murderer. And it would break Fushimi to know. Collapsing on the bed Yata buried his face in the pillow and let his tears come.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know that canonically Fushimi Niki dies and is buried in Lost Small World, but there is also a panel where Saruhiko freaks out and thinks his dad is actually just pretending, so I'm running with the fact that that actually happened. 
> 
> And Yata has to protect Saru, he shows in Lost Small World that he cares about him a lot, because they're the only two people in the world that understand each other /o/  
> there will be another fic about Saru finding out what Misaki did and his reaction, after Dealing with Regicide is done


End file.
